metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chaosian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metro 2033 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ghosts page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello! Hi! Glad to see you like my updates. I'm from Spain, and i play Metro 2033 when was released. I finished the game maybe 6 times, and i love it, i think is the best game ever! Also i read the two books and are just fantastic but i prefer the game storyline. Feel free to check my updates and fix some info if you will. Theme Hey, I'm thinking about being a lot more active here in the future (when I'm not busy on my other wkikis), so thought I could try my hand at making a theme for this wiki. You can check it out here. If you like any part of the theme, feel free to use it. If you like it, but want something changed, just let me know and I'll get on it as soon as possible. Cheers :) --Anon(Talk) 15:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey thats great, i'll se about geting it implimented into the wikia. Looks very much like the old theme Smish34 16:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Looks great, i wasnt able to enable the cutom header and footer, the Logo is good and identifies us as 'Metro 2033' wikia. instead of 'generic wikia title #3' Smish34 16:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : To change the header and footer, you'll have to put this: .WikiaHeader { background-image:url(http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/anontest/images/0/0f/M_2033_header_ds.jpg) !important; } .WikiaFooter .toolbar { background-image:url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/anontest/images/1/1f/M_2033_footer_ds.jpg) !important; } : on MediaWiki:Wikia.css (needs to be created). : Also, to get the background with full quality, you can put this on there too ;) /*********** BG image ***********/ body { background:url("http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/anontest/images/f/f8/Metro_2033_bg.jpg") no-repeat center top #000000 !important; } : --Anon(Talk) 16:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : : Well i am using the 'My Tools' option. The highest possible quality that it can have is 100kb. Smish34 16:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :: If you copy and paste the code into the MediaWiki:Wikia.css, the 100kb limit won't matter :) --Anon(Talk) 18:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Wow... this is over my head for sure. But you guys can go right on ahead, this looks awesome! Chaos ian7 18:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey im wondering if you could bump me up to Beurocrat. I dont think i need to 'prove' myself, and i'm already a sysop/editor.Smish34 19:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, yeah sure thing. I'm at school right now so I don't have acess to all my resources but when I get home I'll work on that. You clearly deserve it though. = ) Chaos ian7 19:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. If you dont know how to do it, search special, and im sure its one of those pagesSmish34 19:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm back. And thanks for the tip, I've never done that sort of thing before. Chaos ian7 22:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Badges Ive requested that this wikia has badges. Wikia central should be getting back to me soon about it. Thye hopefully will be giving us time to edit them and make appropriate changes to themSmish34 21:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. Chaos ian7 22:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article,badges etc I think Once per week and the featured Pic should be once every two weeks. And im sure youve seen the badges i got for us. We can edit them in a bunch of different ways and change the Pic. We should also start to make evry Achievement Page and name them xxxxxxx (Achievement).Smish34 20:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I've got some time today so I can rename all the old achievements. And where are the badge controlls. I don't see them anywhere. Chaos ian7 20:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, ive already started, also dont forget to put them in the Achievements Catagory (just below the text box on the edit page). Go onto your profile page, and see on the right where it detailes your achievements, go to the bottom of that Box, there should be a customize button in red. Smish34 21:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thanks. And yeah I've been categorizing them. Chaos ian7 21:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Book use Yeah forthreich is the user. He'sgot a lot of Knowledge of the Book. He's really good at making sure there is a lot of detailed information on thepages Smish34 13:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks About time someone took care of the wiki. Good job! 19:10, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Categories Im going to do a huge catgory overhaul. We need to have factions and stations E.g Hunter: Ranger, Human, chracter, Sparta, Exhibition or Eugine: Character, human, Exhibition, Riga Smish34 22:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Last Light Stuff A huge announcement typething today. Kotaku,Gameinformer,joystiq and others all had reviews on Last Light as well as a load of screenshots a trailer. Tons of stuff. Ive updated a loadof articles and added a bunch ofpics.It sounds like its going to be awesome. Cant wait for it.Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 21:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I think you meen, preview. Yeah I unofficial found out because of your edit and images just now, haha. I'm still in computers class right now so I haven't seen the anouncment in full. For the meetime however we need to add the Metro 2033 category to all the apropriate Metro 2033 pages. I was also thinking that we should merge the Metro 2033 (Videogame) page with the category page, even if that would leave a redirrect mess (because Metro 2033 leads to the disambiguation right now). Chaos ian7 21:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh and I might have screwed up in calling it Videogame, and all the videogame redirects as I believe the offical term of the medium is "video game" with a space. Fffffuuuuu-- Chaos ian7 21:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok,idont know how that would be done. But i'll look around to see if i can do it. Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 22:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm home now so I can fix it up. To find links to a page use the "What Links Here" tool at the bottom tab. Chaos ian7 22:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Great work. Im sorry i couldnt help out with it. I honestly have no idea how to do it. Unless its more of manual copying info. Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 23:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Hey you know what you could do that would help though. Right now I'm adding the Metro 2033 category to all the Metro 2033 - videogame relevant - pages. I'm at B or so, if you had the time and wanted to do some categorizing you could start and Z and work your way up. Chaos ian7 23:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure, so i just add the Category Metro 2033 videogame? Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 23:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah just categorize them into: Metro 2033, like at the bottom with characters / weapons or whatever. = ) Chaos ian7 23:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot Hopefully they deliver. Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 17:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Holy hell, they actually agreed. This is awesome Smish, very cool that they agreed.Chaos ian7 17:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I know its great. And they ust announced the game for the new Nintendo console The Wii-U Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 17:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for that info mate, I've seen some pages that are like the ones you described. I'll practice the linking stuff a bit. See ya round. Smokey McPott 12:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Good luck to ya. Chaos ian7 14:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem. Not a problem, I try to fix grammar and spelling problems as well as add to pages that I have knowledge on. Anyway, Thanks for that, it's nice to get a compliment now and then. I also have lots of work to do for school but I try to space it out. I've been doing a bit of 3D modeling aswell so that using up my time. Cheers. Smokey McPott 07:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Achievements/badges Fantastic work on the icons. Really look great. I thought they would be pixelated becasue of such a small image, but they came out really polished/Smish34 (talk) 23:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Heh, that would be due more to the wonders of technology than my skill. Glad you liked them, I like the result as well. Chaos ian7 03:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) New Editor You probably have the message at the bottom of the screen about the new editor. Ive endabled it as a trial period for 3 days. Im going to change back to the normal one if you are not a fan of it. I think its ok and i could get used to it, but ultimatley, it can be reverted back to the old style if we both agree. Only us two can use this feature (i think) and we can only change it back Smish34 (talk) 22:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Home page I saw your note on the main page. The reason that the home page cannot be edited in the rich text editor is because of the {NUMBEROFARTICLES} (with extra brackets). This counts as complex code, and the rich text editor is unable to interpret it. Just thought that might shed some light on the situation. A few simple commands for html can be found here if you need them, it's fairly easy to get a grip of; in fact, I prefer to edit in source mode, there's a lot more things that you can do. I don't know if you personally needed these, or if the message was just to keep people who don't know what they're doing away. Hope that clears the home page situation up (if there was one in the first place?). I'm new to the wiki so I have no idea who anyone is, but since it was your message I felt that I should reply to you. Grammarlad(talk) 15:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey yeah, thanks for the tip. I took a basic HTML course at school and have been using that as the base of my editing knowlage but it's still nice to have a little background info too. Chaos ian7 18:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Good stuff. If you need anything hideous done in html (fairly unlikely), you can always do it in rich text on another page, then switch to source mode and fiddle with the different code. Eventually you'll have something you like the look of and you can copy and paste it to wherever you want it. For instance, tables are a little tricky in html, but are fairly easy in rich text. Grammarlad(talk) 20:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Slider - Metro 2033 Wiki:Sandbox * :Sandbox I think i've fixed the problem with the slider -- Chief 10:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Looks like you did! Thanks for the help. Chaos ian7 18:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Additional Access Thankyou, I think that would be cool. I'll definately be around here and I'll also be contributing alot more when Last Light comes out. Having said that, what are the responsibilities of being a bureaucrat, sysop, or rollback member? Just so I know what to do if you do make me one. Thanks again. Smokey McPott 01:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've read the page from the link you posted. I understand what each do so If your going to make me either one I'm willing to fulfill that duty to the best of my ability. Cheers. Smokey McPott 00:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i completly agree with you guys. Although i think full adminship is a little far, but Editor and Sysop responsibilities are completly agreeable. Smish34 (talk) 08:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Template Help Hey Chaos, thanks for granting me sysop privillages. Can you tell me how to create a new template? similar to the one you made for the metro levels? Cheers Smokey McPott 07:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for that, I made a weapon box so people can switch to weapon pages quickly, it's in a similar style of the ones on the CoD wiki. heres a link to it. Smokey McPott 02:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to mention that I was working on another one for the Metro 2033 achievements, i've finished that now and edited the pages, but for some reason my comp wouldn't let me remove the '(Achievement)' part. Smokey McPott 03:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice!!! I see you removed alot of the 'Gameplay' tags. Sorry I added them, as I saw that a few already had them so I assumed that tht category went with them (my bad). Atleast I hope my nav box I made helped. Smokey McPott 18:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Subject to change Hey, i made a new template for the Metro Last Light pages. "Subject to Change". Its used for all Last Light pages since we dont know all the facts yet. It makes it so that if 4A Mention a new weapon without going into it and we make a page, it means that it doesnt turn into a stub stright away. It looks like this so dont get worried if you see the category pages filled with this image. Its normal. Smish34 (talk) 22:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) A very good idea. I can see this is going to be quite handy. = D Chaos ian7 02:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. So far i have done them on all pages in the Last Light category. Kinda hard to make though, so i resorted to making an image with the words i need. So if you look at the raw template, its just one image. An easy work around for that kind of problem. Also asim going through the book im going to addmore pages of characters (Even if they are quite minor) and places. So far im on Oleg, then im gonna do anton nextSmish34 (talk) 02:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Good show. Tell me if I can help and keep up the good work. Chaos ian7 02:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough Do you mind embedding YouTube videos from this playthrough to each respective level page? Each level has it's own separate video which is not divided in parts. 22:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do it now for you since Chaos isnt on yet. Great videos though, nice quality, i see alot of Shakey cam videos where some kid holds it up to his xbox. Smish34 (talk) 22:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. The walkthrough was all done in stealth, and no humans were killed besides the obligatory extermination of a bandit camp at Lost Tunnels near Riga Station. It is non-intuitive, took some time to study via trial and error, but that's how the game was originally intended to be played by the developers. 01:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, i was impressed by your patients during some of the levels. I did a similar thing on Deus Ex Invisable war where i tried to go through a no kill playthrough. It was frustrating, but i did have tranq weapons. I didnt watch too much but what i did see you stuck with the Bastard near the end. Why was that? For stealth? if so i would say the VSV would be the much better choise,but then again you didnt kill any humans, apart from Lost Tunnels and Trolly Combat. And the embedding system was such a bitch. Really over complicated. I had to embedd it once, delete it, then again so it would show the thumbnail video. But great work on theplaythrough, there really should be an achievement for that. Smish34 (talk) 01:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::It was more of a self-imposed set of rules because after 300 hours in-game it doesn't provide much of a challenge. The full set is in the descriptions of each video in the playlist. 01:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've arived! Just in time to be useless (yet again)! And yet on another note I'm also absolutely blown away that you have 300 hours on 2033. I'm the direct admin and I've only got slightly over 90. You must really love Metro! Chaos ian7 04:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC)